The present invention relates to surface-emitting type semiconductor lasers and a method for manufacturing the same, and optical modules.
Heat generated at the time of driving a surface-emitting type semiconductor laser may deteriorate its characteristics. Heat generation of a surface-emitting type semiconductor laser is mainly caused at its columnar section that composes a vertical resonator. For example, Patent Document 1 proposes a structure in which a columnar section is embedded in a metal electrode such that the metal electrode has a heat radiation effect. By this structure, since the metal electrode has a high thermal conductivity, heat at the columnar section can be effectively dissipated. However, according to this structure, because the columnar section is covered by the metal electrode, a dielectric layer that is provided between the metal electrode and a member having a reverse polarity of the metal electrode needs to be thinned. For this reason, a large parasitic capacitance is generated at the time of driving the surface-emitting type semiconductor laser, and the high frequency characteristics of the element may be deteriorated.
[Patent Document] Japanese Laid-open Patent Application HEI 5-283796.